<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>光の砂时计 by greenlock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544155">光の砂时计</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock'>greenlock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Vegeta Stories [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Dragon Ball, Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: 光之沙漏<br/>Pairing: All贝，黑空x行星王子贝，卡贝，弗贝<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Summary: 没有卡卡罗特存在的情况下，贝吉塔与弗利萨联手，在异宇宙的天使与破坏神帮助下，打败了黑悟空，向宇宙神龙许愿使卡卡罗特复活回到自己的身体。这是发生在那之后的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Goku Black/Vegeta, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Vegeta Stories [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 卡卡罗特</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>贝吉塔行星未毁灭的AU设定。Mpreg设定。故事剧情与《泣いてる蝶》关联，地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511674</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>医疗官把我叫醒的时候，我不知道自己睡了多久啦。<br/>之前明明还在战场上，可能因为我的脑袋被什么打到了，头晕眼花，还产生过幻觉。我有看到自己的双手的皮肤变绿耶……好像魂都被打出来了，接着就看到我自己站在对面，手里捏着桃红色的……光球。<br/>我刚才是不是被自己打死了？——我一睁开眼睛，就开始想这个问题了。<br/>“不愧是卡卡罗特大人，现在身体已经完全恢复了！而且战斗力指数比之前更强了呢！”医疗官每次都会这么说，一点惊喜都没有。<br/>“啊，还是要谢谢款待！”我敷衍地应付着，决定不再烦恼受伤前那些幻觉。有别的事情更重要！我们的军队那场仗的结果怎样？我父亲和哥哥都一起出征了，他们还好吗？<br/>还有，打赢了当然会很好，输了贝吉塔王子一定会不高兴的。就算我们没有输，只是赢得不漂亮，他也会非常不乐意不高兴。他就是这样的，战斗刚开始我就被放倒了，他一定会对我很不满意，再见到他的话，可能眉头都皱得黏在一起了吧！<br/>诶，真的！我打输了，他会很凶！我一点都不想马上去见他！<br/>“喂、喂，老兄！”我穿好战斗服，一边往头上套橡胶防护服，一边用手肘捣了捣医疗官的背，“受伤的事情，王子没有很生我的气吧！”<br/>那家伙好迟钝喔，完全没有吱声回答呢。<br/>我把防护服从头顶往下拉，又用我的屁股撞了他一下：“说嘛！王子到底怎么说的！是他让人把我送来这里的吧？”<br/>“是的，大人。”医疗官的回答好小声，奇奇怪怪的。<br/>“看样子我伤得很重啰？”跟他搭话太累了，他就不能坦率一点吗？<br/>“是前所未有的重伤，身体几乎碎掉了。但是因为同王子有约定，弗利萨大人出招时没有伤害到这具身体的要害器官，所以，现在也顺利复原了。”医疗官小声说。<br/>“啥？弗利萨？他打伤的我吗？”我太吃惊了，险些把防护服都扯破掉。幸好这种新式的弹性特别好。<br/>“这些事情属下不便说明……总之，王子希望您苏醒以后，能在家里休养一阵，想要修炼的话，他会派人为你安排。”医疗官突然向我鞠来一躬，我正要伸手捞他，他就很灵活地躲开了！<br/>而且这间医疗舱室其他的人员也是这样！他们是不是都有什么毛病？搞不懂诶！<br/>“要不然我去见见贝吉塔，当面问问他。顶多他看我打败仗不爽，揍我一顿啦！”我说。<br/>“王子也嘱咐了直接送您回家，暂时不需要您觐见。”医疗官们说话间就退出去了。老实说，他们跑路超快！有这样的移动速度，上了战场恐怕连弗利萨那个怪物都打不着他们的吧。<br/>我也打不着他们，我都没想到他们会跑出去，换了我的父亲和哥哥进来。</p><p>“卡卡罗特！”我父亲巴达克是我见过的第二暴躁的人，当然啦，贝吉塔王子才是排第一的那个。他很任性的，哄他很费力气。<br/>我父亲就不一样，父亲完全不吃我这套，他走进来的瞬间舱室里的空气味道都不对了，我刚想躲，他就一个箭步上前，像拎野兽一样，抓住防护服的肩带把我拎了起来。<br/>然后果不其然地，他一老拳捶在我胸口，诶……好痛哦。<br/>“你这臭小子！害大家那么担心！”老爸下手真重，我差点被他直接捶回复原舱里。<br/>“既然活过来了，马上跟我们回家吧！混蛋！妈妈都要担心死了！”拉蒂兹这家伙也在一旁帮腔。<br/>“父亲，我是被弗利萨打到的吗？他为什么会出现在那里啊？还有我到底在复原舱里待了多久？感觉我的手脚都被泡白了耶！”我问。<br/>老头子看着我，双眼发红，如果不是准备咬我，就是像要准备揍我。我缩着脑袋，赶紧闭嘴了。<br/>“看来你什么都不知道。你也不知道他都为你做了什么。”我老爸红着双眼瞪着我，恶狠狠地说。<br/>那看来还是想揍我。<br/>“是说贝吉塔吗？我正想去找他诶！”我说。<br/>老爸没多理我，看样子也不赞成我去王宫找贝吉塔的小计划。他冲着我哥招了招手，拉蒂兹就跟他一边一个，拎起我就走。<br/>“你可别再出啥意外了！你的这条小命超贵重的！”我分明看到拉蒂兹撇了撇嘴，一副很烦我的样子。<br/>搞什么啊！明明总是我的手下败将，犯不着这么拽吧！<br/>“但是我想见贝吉塔嘛！”我高叫起来。<br/>他们不理我，半拎半拽地押送我从医疗中心出去，想都不用想，等一下会直接押解我上飞行器。<br/>我完全是一头雾水，我受伤昏睡了一回，明明同之前的受伤昏睡没有任何区别呀，怎么好像所有人都不一样了，大家都怪怪的，贝吉塔还不让我去王宫……到底发生什么事了？<br/>他们拖我走了一路，我就挣扎着叫了一路。其实我父亲和哥哥都不是我的对手，以我现在的战斗力，随时可以挣脱他们，我可以化身超级赛亚人，直接击倒他们，只是他们毕竟是我的爸爸和哥哥，我不想这样做。<br/>我大叫着：“让我先去见贝吉塔王子！让我见贝吉塔！我受伤、做梦、梦里都想见到他，现在到底出了什么事？我是打了败仗被他惩罚了吗？！”<br/>我的声音足够大了，却没有人出来围观。医疗中心的走廊里少见的空旷，也不知道大家为什么躲避着，也不知道大家是不是都已经上了战场。<br/>我正在这样挣扎和大叫，突然走廊的尽头，接近出口的贵宾室位置响起气泵启动的声音。贵宾室的滑门一下子敞开了，我爸和哥哥一把拎住我，停下脚步，不再向着那边前进。<br/>我抬起头，最先看到的是曳地的披风。白色的披风。<br/>披风包裹下，那个瘦小的人，是我很想见到的那个人。</p><p>我看到贝吉塔王子从贵宾室慢慢走了出来，就在离我有点远的走廊尽头，转向我们，慢慢抬起头。他的脸色比我记得的样子苍白，而且好像比以前高了点，也瘦了。<br/>他是生病了吗？脸色真的很苍白，而且，他是不高兴见到我？他还紧紧皱着眉头。<br/>“贝吉塔！”我见到他却是非常开心！我抬起一支手臂，向他用力挥动，“我伤好啦！”<br/>贝吉塔的眉头抽动了一下，我也看不出他到底是高兴还是不高兴，反正他肯定是听到我的话了。<br/>我爸在我腰眼上抽了一记：“要称呼殿下！”<br/>我可受不了这老头了。而且贝吉塔就离得这么近，我都差点儿死了，现在怎么能错过与他叙旧呢？他又发脾气不让我去王宫觐见，我更加不能错过这个机会了。<br/>就算惹他不高兴我也要试试，所以我在一瞬间，就操纵自己的战斗力，上升到超级赛亚人的层次！<br/>瞬间爆开的金色气波帮助我把我爸和我哥都弹开了，我立刻选择悬浮，飞速向贝吉塔王子扑去。<br/>在这个星球上，没人能比唯一能变身超级赛亚人的我速度更快。<br/>不料在就我的眼前，贝吉塔王子猛地握拳，提升了全副战斗力。我看见金色的光芒，我的天诶，他居然也能变成超级赛亚人了！<br/>看看他！头发的样子好像金色的火焰一样。是的，这就是我们的约定，他实现了我们的约定！<br/>我开心地大叫起来：“贝吉塔！你也能变成超级赛亚人啦！以后也请多指教！”<br/>可是，贝吉塔不做声，他不回应我，只是飞速后退，躲避着我。我都怀疑自己再靠近就会被他一脚踹开。<br/>这有啥啊，我还有秘密武器呢！在他的面前，我再度提升了我的战斗力……我的气焰还是围绕着噼驳作响的闪电，这是超级赛亚人的更高境界，我自己把它叫做超级赛亚人2，贝吉塔还不知道这个。我刚达到这个境界，还没有告诉他，就被打败了。<br/>贝吉塔愣住了，我的王子殿下一定是被我浑身环绕的闪电惊了一跳吧！我的速度也有提高，在他因为怔愣放慢闪避的一刹那，我整个人都朝他飞扑上去啦！<br/>用我强壮的身体，一把将他抱住，用双臂把他的身体箍起来！<br/>“放开，卡卡罗特！……记得你的身份！”他用只有我俩才能听到的音量怒吼着。<br/>这没什么，以前也一直都这样。我不会介意的，他就是装模作样。我牢牢抱住他，飞快地在他的脸颊上亲了一下。<br/>不意外，我听到我家老爸和老哥，以及匆匆赶来的围观者们发出的惊叫声。叫就叫了，我都已经亲到了。<br/>“我想你呀，贝吉塔！我不该一边打仗一边睡觉的！”我说。<br/>很意外，我以为我会像以前一样，被他直接踹开暴捶。谁知他身上燃烧的金色气焰忽然熄灭，他的头发与双眼回复黑色，在他如今苍白的脸上，那双眼睛显得特别的黑。<br/>然后……那双黑眼睛的周围，他的眼圈，就开始泛红。也只是有一点点红，他的眼睛要是有什么毛病的话，可能也不是太严重。<br/>他用泛红的眼圈抡了我一记白眼。<br/>“哼，你是睡了很久。”他用傻子都能听得出的忿恨口气对我说。</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 弗利萨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我知道那个叫卡卡罗特的塞亚人醒了，他的王子贝吉塔四世却没有来向我禀报此事。<br/>关键是，他很清楚我会立刻知晓，即使塞亚人单方面控制了对弗利萨军的共享通信信道，我也一定会马上得到情报——尽管如此，他还是选择向我隐瞒……作了毫无意义、又一定会被揭破的隐瞒。<br/>这说明，不向我坦白此事，乃是贝吉塔的态度，而非是他的目的。<br/>他有心造反，而我早已知悉。可这又有什么干系？<br/>他的战斗力指数与战斗模式，一直受到我方监控。他固然是罕见的天才，并且果不其然，在面对伪神扎马斯的战斗中成功地提升到了传说中的超级赛亚人境界——然而，我本人，也为这场战斗做了充分的准备，我修炼了四个月，达到了更高的境界。<br/>现在的他并不是我的对手，我只须动动指头，就能毁灭他的小星球。<br/>他们塞亚人虽然彪悍，虽然日趋有团结在他麾下的倾向，然而，并不足为惧。<br/>这个刚苏醒的卡卡罗特也不足为惧。我相信他原先拥有的力量，更多来源于类神的扎马斯。而扎马斯也已是我的手下败将，他曾取用的这副身体，不过是一具空壳。<br/>不足为惧。<br/>这场浩劫重塑了宇宙的秩序，塞亚人在这场险胜当中获得了虚假的荣誉，而我也得到渴望已久的机会，即顺理成章地统合大半个宇宙的秩序，掌握更多的星球和资源，加固我的统治、获得更多的兵员和拥戴。<br/>原本他们称呼我族为“宇宙的灾星”，而今他们称呼我为“英雄的帝王”。本当如此。<br/>只有野蛮的赛亚人依旧叛逆，不识好歹，不失为一种隐患。<br/>我知道贝吉塔王的儿子目下只是屈从于我。可这又有什么关系？他和他的野蛮人部族，不足为惧。<br/>何况我享受他的屈从，他那样子真是非常有趣。</p><p> 我还记得他从扎马斯的小星球逃出来的那天。那虚假的神祗，大约想不到这个狡诈的小东西在地洞里埋藏了一个完好无损的弗利萨军军用探测通信器。<br/>他勉力忍耐，终于等到满月降临，那是一颗直径很小的星球，引力低下，月亮的周期很长，有四个月之久。<br/>在月圆前夜，他发出了求救信号。在满月之夜，他化身巨猿，挣脱了束缚，加上我派出的基纽特战队成功将他接应回我的旗舰。<br/>在那里我终于又见到他，从他率领塞亚人起兵反叛我的军队，我就没有再接触过他了。<br/>没有意外，他浑身是伤，听说声带都受了伤不能言语交流，但他却拒绝进医疗舱。他甚至拒绝镇静剂，拒绝无痛的治疗。听说这个异常的情况，我亲身到他暂住的舱室见他。<br/>我直接进了门，便看到他赤裸的身体，当时他刚洗净了身上血迹，淤青与皮外伤仍旧明显。他还是很瘦小，也许更瘦了，扎马斯没有照顾到他那贪吃的肠胃。<br/>他听见滑门的声音，非常警醒，马上向我行礼，态度驯顺，就好像从来未曾做过叛逆之事一般。<br/>我命他抬起头，他照做了，满脸赤诚，装得非常谨慎，也不具备身体被无端观察的羞愤。如我记得的模样，他的脸孔很纤幼，满脸的伤痕经过清洁之后也淡去了些。<br/>我打量他，从上至下，终于停留在他微微凸起的小腹上。<br/>他拒绝任何有可能会导致丧失意识的医治和修复，就是为了对他这个异常的身体密切保护。<br/>基纽其实已经向我报告过，他遭到了扎马斯的反复侵犯。身为王室骄傲的继承人，他却打算留下这个丑陋的罪胎。<br/>他坦荡荡地站在我面前，没有遮盖他变形的肚子。他用实际的态度告诉我，他对这件事不觉羞耻。<br/>我走近他，用手指抬高他的下巴，他声带位置的伤痕清晰可见。<br/>“听说暂时不能说话了，是这里受了伤？”我向他靠近，他只是双肩微不可辨地向后倾斜了一个刹那，就僵住不动了。<br/>他是很聪明的，听说从出生开始，就被测定为他的种族中最好的一个。他当然很清楚，这场跨越星河的救援是有标价的。<br/>我的手指从他的下巴滑下，抚摸他的伤痕。他是赤裸且安静的，他安静地接受我的抚触，受过伤的尾巴不能翘起，只是拖拽着，在他的身后发颤。</p><p>我用尾巴将他的身体卷起，丢在角落里的单人床上。他没有挣扎，只在身体触及床褥的一瞬间，抬起一支手臂，护住了自己的肚子。<br/>他确实没什么好挣扎的，我已经足够宽宏了。他还是个小孩的时候，我曾让他父亲将他送到我身边来由我教养，倘若塞亚人肯照办的话，他也不会变成如今的惨样，更不可能成为叛军的首领。<br/>现在正是一个机会，将所有错乱的命运之弦都拨回正轨。在用手指拓开他身体的时候，我就是如此在他耳边细语。<br/>出乎意料，他的反应柔顺极了，也许是那个伪神过分粗暴，他已经习惯了这种事情。他怀着畸胎的身体温暖又热情，几乎不需要多做安慰，就已充满期待地濡湿了。<br/>本该在他成年时就完成的仪式，在我完全没有期待的这一日，竟在这个简陋的房间里、在这张狭窄的小床上成为现实。我刺穿他，一插到底，只一下就几乎已经触及他盛装着隐秘宝贝的胎宫入口。<br/>果然，他高昂起头，然而依旧是安静又驯服地，跪爬在床沿任由我取用。他那因为生理变化而变得肥软的胸部触感非常柔滑，只是抚摸了几下，乳尖就非常坚挺了。这副身体因着受过磨折，反倒识得了捕捉欲望的快慰，宛如食髓知味。<br/>我承认，那天我有些过于急切，也太快沉迷了。在贝吉塔这里，我损失了本该属于我的东西，存在一些财产方面的亏损，如今既有机会夺回，自然要连本带利。<br/>我用能让他的肉体感到明确痛苦的方式干他，他仍旧是无可奈何地高潮了。毕竟扎马斯一直以来就是这么做的，他手脚上磨损的痕迹，都在向我反复强调着他曾所受的苦楚，这些不仅能让我愤怒难掩，也更让我兴奋到浑身发烫。<br/>我插入贝吉塔身体的部位也尽情散发着灼热的能量，它在他的内部，几乎要将他烫伤，而他如今的身体，根本不可能与我的力量相抗。无论我给他什么，他都只能统统咽下。<br/>那天稍晚时候，我将他带回自己的寝室，容许他在我自己的卧床上休憩。他很识趣，只是小心翼翼地蜷缩着身体。他知道这身体我还会用的，也知道休息只是暂时的。<br/>在整个将他送回贝吉塔行星的航程中，无论何时我偷看贝吉塔，他都完全没有闭上眼睛睡觉的意思。我清楚他是怎么想的，他认为只要自己失去意识，我就有可能会把他肚子里的那个东西拿出来。<br/>好吧，也未必不会。<br/>他宁愿强打精神满足我那泄愤式的需索。他一定是打定主意，只要回到他的星星，就要想尽办法，绝不再让我碰到他的身体。<br/>如今不过是支付旅费罢了。他想得倒是很美。</p><p>如是，早自彼时，因为这桩旧事，我便已确知，贝吉塔是不信任我的。我族与塞亚人，毕竟是夙世死敌，他一度是想要我的命，如今也不过是曲意逢迎。<br/>当我们配合默契，成功杀死了伪神扎马斯之后，塞亚人果然不出所料，再度生出叛逆之心。这些粗鲁野蛮的猴子，一直似若宇宙中到处留祸的病菌。<br/>也许我应该下一记猛药，将这顽疾根除。也许我该打救贝吉塔王子，让他完全脱离他那注定悲剧的命运，和文明落后的族群。<br/>我该将他完全拔离他的宿命，他的身心都应该归属于我，属于弗利萨军。<br/>差不多是时候了，我是这样想的。</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 贝吉塔王</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>即使在与伪神扎马斯的战争结束后，弗利萨也经常以各种理由召见我的儿子贝吉塔。<br/>我很清楚他怀着怎样的鬼胎。从库尔德统治的时代至今，他们一族对我们的王国乃至族群从无善意，无非拿我们当作杀戮工具。<br/>至于弗利萨，那怪物向来把我们塞亚人当成怪物和蝼蚁。曾经应他的要求，我去见他，当然是，以他们的人称之为“觐见”的方式——礼貌得当，我自认已经非常忍让。可是当我靠近他时，他表现出的态度十分谨慎，几乎是明确用身体动作表示，拒绝我靠得太近。但凡我抵达有可能触及他身体的距离，他的样子都好像我的身上有什么气味或者东西，随时都有可能蹭脏了他一般。<br/>他自己呢？难道他那种肥嫩滑腻的尾巴，不会让人联想到惹人不快的虫子吗？想他想就令人作呕。<br/>他却胆敢以这令人作呕的肉尾，玩弄我视为珍宝的儿子。甚至当着我的面。<br/>过去的两年里，他随意登陆我的星球，调用我族的兵员，除却讨伐伪神的必需，他也恣意驱策塞亚人满足他自己的计划，在整个战争过程中，夺得了大量的财富。但我的族群不能分其万一。他把塞亚人的性命，只当作他的棋子与工具。<br/>他把我的儿子贝吉塔完全当成工具……<br/>我儿贝吉塔是我族最优秀的，是最完美的塞亚人。历代最纯粹之血，成就这个孩子，他生来就具有现今最强的初始战斗力指数。他是我的骨血与骄傲，是我的梦想之星。<br/>我自己的能力我十分清楚，我一击也能破碎行星，但我没有贝吉塔的天赋，又及暮年，未来的下坡路近在眼前，我亦十分清楚。所有那些关于宇宙与征服的美梦，所有关于种群的规划只有依靠我的继承人去实现。即使我已不能陪伴他站在宇宙的峰顶，我也愿意成为这桩伟业的奠基。<br/>贝吉塔存在即说明了我的血脉之高贵。如今弗利萨辱浊玷污了我这高贵的血脉。</p><p>那怪物从看到贝吉塔的第一眼起就对他心怀觊觎。在他五岁时，更提出要我将这孩子送至他处，作为质子。<br/>我拒绝了，这是我们两族十数年延绵战争的开始。为了打赢这场漫长的战役，贝吉塔亲自从我族当中选取了最优秀的战士，亲身与他们一起修炼，促他们日益提高。那个叫卡卡罗特的下级武士，经过我儿的鞭策教习，竟一举突破，抢先达到超级赛亚人的境界！<br/>当世第一个超级赛亚人竟然不是我儿贝吉塔，这让我与贝吉塔都有些耿耿于怀。我儿向我保证一定会尽快突破瓶颈。谁能想到扎马斯竟在在此时……一个更可怕的敌人，使我们被迫与弗利萨联合。<br/>为了宇宙可以延续！为了我的族人能够活下去！<br/>扎马斯以超级赛亚人卡卡罗特之面貌出现伊始，就绑架了我钟爱的儿子。<br/>四个月后，贝吉塔联络上弗利萨军。在这件事上，我儿贝吉塔背叛了我的期望，背叛了我族战士们的忠诚……也许他没得选择，也许他并不知道，我们已为他举办过盛大恢弘的葬礼。<br/>弗利萨把他从伪神的巢穴中抢救出来，送还贝吉塔星。得以星星之名命名的他，居然怀着扎马斯的一枚孽胎回到故乡来！<br/>这让我万念俱灰如遭雷击！<br/>更可怕的是，弗利萨赫然以保护者的姿态，陪伴他归来。他们走下飞船的时候，弗利萨直接化身为他战斗力最可怕的白色形态，他那条令我作呕的肉尾，如今剥去革质鳞的外壳，完全呈现生鲜脂肪的惨白颜色，更是恶心极了，差点让我当场呕吐出来。<br/>他却以这尾巴搭住我儿的肩膀，一步步押解着他走向我。<br/>他们从我的身旁走过去，并没有停留。那怪物只是挑衅般地丢下了一句话。<br/>“你埋在洞子里的宝石现在终于还给我了呢，贝吉塔王。”他说。<br/>他在贝吉塔伤愈后立刻闯入寝宫见他，就好像完全不知道我会偷看他的作为一样。</p><p>弗利萨！那个下流的怪物！他在属于我的王宫中强暴了我的儿子！粉碎了我的尊严！<br/>被扎马斯侮辱的事实已经使贝吉塔十分低落。他从回到母星后除了医疗官就没有召见过任何人，也拒绝见我。我猜他可能已经想到了死……这样的贝吉塔，弗利萨却仍不愿放过他！<br/>他用他那恶心的尾巴翻弄他，用我不愿提及的下流器官刺穿了贝吉塔。他在王宫里一整夜地享乐，贝吉塔却不发一言。<br/>贝吉塔的声带在扎马斯那里受过伤，只是小伤，回来后就治愈了。尽管如此，他仍然不愿多言，一连几天都不出一声。这场卑下的妊娠严重影响了他的战斗力，他现在软弱无能，无颜见人。<br/>他不发一言，甚至在弗利萨的尾巴搅拌他身体时也不出声、不呼救、不咒骂！潜藏在角落里的监控器拍摄到他当时的脸，我高贵的儿子仿佛一个低贱的肉奴隶，吞咽的咽喉始终颤抖，眯起的眼睛里闪着的水光。固然摄录器不会传来声音，但我已完全可以想象那些无耻至极的声响，他浑身湿漉漉地躺在那里，用他藏着鬼胎的身体，接受一个怪物的爱抚和挑逗。他浑身是汗，稍一拨弄就抖个不停，他们搞出来的那些散发着浓郁气味的体液反复弄脏了床单。<br/>这是弗利萨对我的报复——这是他对我的坚持和梦想直接下达的死刑！<br/>如果贝吉塔不能实现我的理想，我宁愿他有一个英雄的死亡——至少不能是这样！不是现在这样！<br/>他是我族黎明的象征。他的沦陷直接是我们一族的灭顶之灾！他为什么不求死？！<br/>那怪物翻搅着他的身体，在他的身上驰骋穿刺。贝吉塔做了什么？他没有抵死抗争，只是任其施为，他的身体反应快乐又驯顺，充血的脸孔和高耸的欲望完全昭示里他意志的沉沦！<br/>如果他只是被迫，我能够原谅他……可是他确实是在这其中感到快活了……他竟任人摆布了……我的儿子已经死了。葬礼都已办过，他有自己的纪念碑！弗利萨把他送回来这件事，只有少数人知晓，我可以保证让他们永远闭嘴。<br/>我那寄托了我全部热情的儿子已经死了，既然事已至此，他没有必要这样屈辱地活下来。这个烂熟的卑贱的男妓不是我的贝吉塔，我的贝吉塔是敢于与神一战的塞亚人，已经化身石像，站在我们的宫殿之外。<br/> 我要维护王族的名誉，我必须保护行星的尊严。这也是贝吉塔的使命，他若力不能及，我会为他助力。<br/>我能生养他，也能埋葬他。他如果还有一丝塞亚人的骄傲存在，就该明白我为什么会这样对他。<br/>彼时我决心已定。</p><p>弗利萨在我儿的寝宫中恣意享乐，三日后，因为他的一处基地遭到扎马斯的摧毁，才驱舰离开。<br/>我不知这三日间贝吉塔有未休息过，弗利萨走后，他立刻入睡了。<br/>他竟然还能安然入睡！<br/>趁他入睡，我遣走了他寝宫的所有仆从，独自走了进去。这一刻，我确实是决心要粉碎我的梦想和执着的。我会在自己杀死了贝吉塔的这个宇宙间继续活下去，或者因此而死，这也无所谓。<br/>比起此时的贝吉塔，可能我才更是生无可恋……<br/>我准备好了将他扼杀在他的床上，在他的睡梦中。在他尚且年幼时，无数次辛苦修炼过后，他心无挂念地睡着了，而我会悄悄地守护在他的床边，凝望他天真无邪的睡脸。他是我活在世上唯一珍爱的东西，是唯一得我所爱的存在。今天我却要杀死他……<br/>等走到他床边，我已是老泪纵横。我伸出发抖的双手，掀开他的被角——床铺是空的，我的贝吉塔并没有睡在这里……不知为何，我微微松了口气……<br/>于是我往那个熟悉的地方去寻他。训练室已被他从内部封闭了，我只能在窗口试着偷看他。<br/>果然，贝吉塔又开始他那惯常的、艰苦的修炼了。他因为受难而变得臃肿的身体拖累了他的反应，他取用的又都是那些最高级别的生化人作为训练对象，它们的偷袭让他自顾不暇，更加不可能注意到停在窗外的我。<br/>我的儿子又把自己弄得伤痕累累了。偶然有几个刹那，他霍然向我所在的方向转过头来。<br/>他的眼睛瞪得那么大，里面积蓄着非凡的神采。当那些没有自我意识的生化怪物一拥而上，向他扑去时，我捏紧了老拳，险些撞破大门冲进去救援。<br/>他被完全围困了，也许会受重伤。它们张牙舞爪，正在攻击他困苦疲倦的躯壳。我开始在门外寻找开门用的应急阀了——事情就是在这一瞬间发生的——<br/>我先看见的是光，金色的光芒。宇宙间传播最快的，就是光。<br/>而后才能听到爆炸的轰响。这时候躲避已经来不及，连我都被气浪掀飞了出去。<br/>我颇费了一些力气，才在爆破的冲击波中稳住身体，悬浮在爆点中心之上。<br/>我向下寻觅，霎时即看见我儿贝吉塔。<br/>不可能看不到他，因为他在那金色的气焰当中。<br/>他抬起头，当然也看见了我。<br/>用他那双，属于超级赛亚人的翠绿色双眸。</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 维斯</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我们的初次会面，是在他父王的宫殿。<br/>贝吉塔行星本来应已毁灭，在这个宇宙里这件事情却没有发生。他们的破坏神没有完成使命，我们的目的是要将此事的因由查清，并恢复本宇宙应有的生灭秩序。<br/>一个界王神的见习生扎马斯谋杀了他的师父，即这个世界界王神，导致这个世界的破坏神也在同时消失。须知若无破坏神的应许，任何人都不得以任何方式破坏——破碎一颗行星。早在扎马斯开始行动的之前，弗利萨就计划毁灭贝吉塔行星。或许他曾向破坏神上呈此事，但是显然，他还未获得许可，事情就起了变化。<br/>我们降临的是一个早已没了神的宇宙，天使也陷入了沉眠。有趣的是，这个完全失去更高力量约束的宇宙，宛如一个存在疯狂且强大的力量的失序的沙盘，竟仍有其自我的运行方式。它是行将毁灭了，却依然在以自己为妙的契合方式旋转。<br/>它正在旋转着坠落、粉碎，有几股孤高的力量正试图减慢它坠落的速度，将它短暂地支撑起来。这并不是有形的力量，这是灵魂的执念。在天使的观测方式里，这些都是一束束可辨的辉光。<br/>当中最强烈的光芒，来自贝吉塔行星，也就是我们最先拜访之处。<br/>任何人都不可能阻挡我们，即使这个星球最有权势的贝吉塔王，也被破坏神的突然降临吓得魂不附体。我们在他的宫殿门口，接受他的率众跪迎。我们没有看到他儿子贝吉塔王子的身影，然而他的雕像，倒是矗立在宫殿的庭院当中。<br/>雕像摹刻着一张非常年轻稚嫩的脸，在赛亚人当中，属于较英俊雅致的罕见类型，这让我对他产生了一定的兴趣。<br/>尽管能够从天使的魔法球中看到任何人的前世今生，我却不愿意这样做。我希望用另一种方式来了解这张脸的主人。<br/>晚些时候他的父亲引我们去到他寝宫。从这位国王尴尬的表情，我在看到拜访对象之前，就已心中有数，有了感应。<br/>隔着床栏，贝吉塔王子以上半身的背影示我。他真的很瘦小，肩骨很窄，因此并不似赛亚人惯常吹嘘的强壮豪迈。<br/>这是我对他的第一眼印象，向前绕过半张床，我就看见他那臃肿的肚子了。他父亲闪烁的眼神与言辞当中包含的谜团，都在他这个异常的身体上得到了答案。<br/>他有细瘦的两肩与四肢，然而整个身体从胸膛以下陡然耸起一个弧度。<br/>赛亚人一贯稀少，苦于繁殖的种族常有这样的秘辛，然而这类生物一般会将此事隐秘待之。如此坦率地呈现，是我头一次见。我素来没有窥私的恶习，也不爱猎奇。赛亚人的秘辛，是王族的男性也可生育，我们天使的秘辛，则是处变也可不惊。<br/>所以，我是看见了贝吉塔异常的身体，我也完全可以视而不见。<br/>“喔，是贝吉塔君吗？在下维斯，是破坏神的仆人。”我向他伸出了一只左手。<br/>那沉默不语的小王子霍然向我抬起头来，却没有接过我向他伸出的手。<br/>跟我想象中的沮丧颓唐全不相干，贝吉塔君投向我的，是一个闪着星焰光芒的眼神。</p><p>天使不可以插手人类的事情。破坏神大人与我，不可以亲自出手杀死被扎马斯吞没的赛亚人卡卡罗特。<br/>这件事必须要弗利萨或贝吉塔去做，或者他们一道去做。现在拥有这样能力的人，几乎是非此即彼，只剩下他们二人了。<br/>他们是情人，还是仇敌，是相爱，还是互相怨恨，并不重要。在强者的世界里，爱恨的表现方式与其影响，与普通生物之间的牵绊自然很不一样。在我们的层面，要维系的是整个宏大宇宙间的微妙平衡，不可多一丝念，不可少一粒砂。<br/>我们不可以在任何角度的意向上，倾向于宇宙中的任何存在。我不可以额外关注或帮助贝吉塔。<br/>我不可以随时偷看他。<br/>我不是弗利萨，不可能只因为欲望的驱策，只因为强权在手，就利用他的退让，反复掠夺他的人民与他的身体，几乎把他逼到绝境。<br/>即使贝吉塔的肚子已经暴长到影响到他行动的地步，弗利萨还是不肯放过他。他的执着程度已经影响到两个种族联合的平衡根本。那些事情，我从魔法球里都看到了。他那叫恣意妄为，却以为这是自己的应有，是神衹的恩赐。<br/>贝吉塔君想保护的只是那个还未出生的孩子。他隐瞒不了天使，我知道，那是卡卡罗特的身体与他的身体孕育出的一个强大的塞亚孩子。<br/>伴随着这个孩子的成形，他的力量变得不稳定。弗利萨利用了这一点，他虽然未曾言明，然而确实以这个孩子的生命为要挟，逼迫贝吉塔君就范。<br/>不止一次我注意到他在享用贝吉塔君身体的同时，会恶意戏弄他凸出的肚子，以此反复提醒对手，这是他需要在意的事。他啜饮贝吉塔君的隐忍和难堪，且欲罢不能。<br/>他所渴求的止步于肉体的欢愉，从他违背贝吉塔君的心意夺得他身体的一瞬间，他就已经放弃得到这位赛亚王子的心了。<br/>他不介意贝吉塔君不肯在他跟前出声，他以为这是无所谓的事情。他以为只要自己是这个宇宙间的强者，就可以统治所有人，得到自己想要的所有的东西。这些都是极端行为，是不可能长久的。他必将中断他的统治，并且失去他的所爱。而我亦不会出声，我们不会警示或提点，也不可以做那些。<br/>我们不能为宇宙的偶然或必然做下任何事情。我们不当做那些事情。我能做的可能就只有探望贝吉塔君，偶尔探望，而已。</p><p>我常去探望贝吉塔君，但大多数时候，我们只是相对而坐。看得出他渴望从我这里得到很多，比如关于群星知识，关于力量的知识，关于更强、更高的知识。他渴望了解这一切。可是他对着我，明知道我可以提供给他这些，可以让他触碰、了解这些，却还是沉默寡言。<br/>我知道他为了尊严曾经杀死过自己的声音，如今他与我默坐也不过是为尊严按捺住自己的声音。<br/>我懂的，他担心从我这里获得的这一切，也须有一个价钱。甚至我向他微笑，他也安静不动。他已经被一个拥有神衹力量的灵魂伤害过，他不相信天使的微笑，他没有东西能给我。<br/>所以那一天的那一句话必须由我来说。祈愿这件事，要由我来做。<br/>那天我去探望贝吉塔君，专门选了弗利萨刚从他那里扬长而去之后，这样一个时隙。我独自去，陪他和他的父王吃了粗糙的肉食。<br/>吃饱以后的贝吉塔君终于放松下来，我得以陪他在寝室小坐。我偷看他，他正眯着眼睛，自己并不知觉地，轻轻抚摸拖累他良久的肚腹。<br/>他的脸上有满足的微光，还没有温热到足够催发一个微笑的地步。即使他已能拥有超级赛亚人的力量，此刻的快乐也不过属于一个期待着孩子的凡夫。<br/>我选择在此时站起来，轻轻靠近他。他从眯成细缝的眼皮间注意到了我的举动，也没有立刻反应，产生任何要拦阻我的动作与变化。<br/>他平静地等待我的选择和变化。<br/>于是我在他的跟前，弯下腰来。我以躬身恳请的诚挚姿态，再一次向他伸出了一只手。<br/>“虽然有些冒昧——贝吉塔君，如果可以的话，在卡卡罗特君的孩子这桩事情上，我很期待能帮你分忧。”<br/>贝吉塔向我抬起头。我们的目光在安静的空气中陡然相碰，如此交缠了片时。<br/>而后他用左手，拉下自己右手的手套。<br/>他终于露出了一个浅浅的微笑，并且向着我，递出了那只完全赤裸的右手。</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>